Double Trouble and the Goody Two Shoes
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Twin sisters who were admitted to Arkham. Roxy was the good girl, she was a police officer. Her partner was John Blake and she was falling for him. But she knew, that soon, something was going to happen. Can she find the love she wants from John, or will it all come apart because of what she does or will do? *Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the plot that seems familiar.
1. Chapter 1

_Roxy's POV_

I am the younger sister of twins. You see, these twins, they protect me but... Well, they're a little crazy. My sister, Polly, she was studying to be a psychiatrist. When she started working at Arkham Asylum, I knew things would go wrong. When she told me about her sessions with one, Jonathan Crane, I knew it was only a matter of time. My sister, Penny, she was always a little crazy in the head. We had to hide her from the police and the outside world because she would have gone to Arkham in a heartbeat. One night, she got out and killed at least 20 civilians. The Batman caught her and she was sent to Arkham. My other sister, Polly, she was admitted when she had an evaluation done on her after being Crane's psychiatrist for a year.

That all happened when I was about 24. I had been enrolled in the police academy, I wanted to become a detective but I knew that I had to work my way up. I graduated the academy not long after my sister's went crazy and I was put into the Gotham City Police Department. I was partnered with Robin John Blake... Or John Blake. He hated his first name but there was something else that I saw in him. I was falling for him and I didn't know what I could possibly do to not fall.

I lived in the same apartment complex as him so getting to and from work wasn't really hard. Sometimes we would crash at my place since it was closer than his. I didn't mind though but today was my day off so I was going to see my sisters. I walked into Arkham and the people at reception stared at me with pity, but I didn't care. They always did that. I saw Polly and Penny sitting at a table with two other men. One I recognized as Jonathan Crane and the other was the Joker. Penny seemed to be having a silent conversation with him. They were both pretty heavily drugged so I didn't pay much attention to them. I walked over to Polly and Jonathan, who seemed to be pretty close to my sister. Polly saw me first but didn't react. They were all pretty drugged so I really only had one sided conversations from them.

"Hi, Penny, Polly," they looked up after I said their names, but they went back to what they were doing.

"So, I thought you'd like to know that I've been graduated from the police academy for almost a year. I have a great partner, too. He's extremely nice," I told them. Polly nodded her head but Penny just rolled her eyes.

"I wish you guys could meet him. He's something else, someone who believes in things that... Shouldn't be real. You know, he knows just about everything about you, Crane. And you, too, Joker." The two males didn't even react to what I said.

"I'd give you his name, but I couldn't trust you with that type of sensitive information." I laughed at my own joke.

"How are you guys doing here? Is the food as terrible as it smells," I said and wrinkled my nose. The inhabitants of the table didn't even move.

"Okay, well, I have to go. I've got somewhere to be," I said after looking at the clock. As I was about to get up, I felt two hands cover my own. I looked and saw that Penny had grabbed one hand and Polly grabbed the other. They squeezed.

I almost cried but held in my tears. "I love you guys, too." I left after that, I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I made it home in record time and as I closed the door, I felt like someone was watching me. I opened the cabinet of the television stand by the door. I grabbed my gun and as I turned around I held it up, only to find John standing with his hands up in the air.

"Whoa, little Missy. Easy there," he said.

"Robin John Blake! Haven't I told you never sneak up on me?" I stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes you have, but I thought you deserved some dinner after seeing your sisters," he said and smirked at me before stepping out of my way so I could see he had set up the table with what looked like something he made himself.

"Am gonna die if I eat any of that?" I asked but smiled at him. I put my gun away and went to sit at the table.

"Hey! That's not very nice, my food isn't a hazard to human health. Yours on the other hand..." he trailed off. I smacked him in the chest.

"It was one time!"

"You burned water! In the microwave, that's not one time. That's just unacceptable," he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Oh, shut up." We laughed and ate and talked about everything and nothing. As he was washing everything and I dried everything, I told him about what happened at Arkham.

"John... My sister's, well, they weren't any different than usual. I mean, I had a one sided conversation with myself but... When I was about to leave, they grabbed my hands. And they squeezed them, just like they used to when we were younger. It was like... They were trying to tell me they were still there. Inside their mind, they heard me," I said but I had stopped drying the dishes. John stopped washing them. He dried his hands on a towel and came over to me. He took the towel from my hands and set it on the counter. He grabbed my hands and I looked down at them but he tilted my head up to look at him.

"It's okay to cry, Rox," he said. I felt a few stray tears run down my cheeks and then the waterworks started. John pulled me in for a hug and held onto him for dear life. He was the only one who tried to understand. I just didn't know that when the anniversary of Havey Dent's death came up, something bad or terrible would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Roxy's POV_

John and I were in the station when the Wayne Foundation party was going on. Of course, John was being a complete ass about me not going. I was just tired of hearing him talk on the phone to some "concerned citizen" asking about something stupid. At least, that's what I got from hearing John.

"Seriously, Rox. I don't understand why a pretty face like yours is here when you could be showing off at the party. I mean, what could go wrong?" John asked me.

"John, I told you. I have nothing to prove to those rich, stuck up snobs. They mean nothing to me, the party would just be boring," I told him.

"But, come on. I've seen that pretty dress you have in your closet."

"And how you could you have possibly seen that? Were you snooping in my apartment, Blake," I asked him.

"I would never. But I think the shine on the black would trick them into thinking it was real silk," he smiled at me.

"Robin John Blake, I swear. That is the last time I give you a key to my apartment. Give it back," I said as I walked over to his desk with my hand held out. He gave it to me.

"Fine. I mean, it's not I haven't made a copy," he said and smirked. I saw Commissioner Gordon come in. I remembered that he was supposed to be at the party.

"Whatever," I said and dropped the key back into his expectant hand. I went back to my desk while John went to tell Gordon about the phone calls.

I watched as the two of them come back down the stairs from the rooftop. Gordon and John came over to my desk. I looked up from some paperwork that I was scanning through.

"Commissioner Gordon, my lovely partner, Miss Roxanne-" John was cut off by Gordon.

"-Fuentes. I know her, Officer Blake," he said.

"What? How?" John asked.

"Let's just say that he was the only babysitter my sister Polly could afford," I said to John's question.

"And, I would remember a name like that coming across my desk. What was it... A year or two ago, two girls with the same last name were going to Arkham?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, well, you know that I told you everything about my sisters. Even if one of them was supposed to be a secret," I said and laughed.

We all laughed and Gordon told us to go home. John drove us back to the apartment complex and I said goodnight to him at the door. We hugged but, like always, I felt like I held on too tight or too long.

"Hey, Fuentes," I heard John say as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah," I said as I opened the door a little to look out at him.

"You should really think of a time to wear that dress," he said and smirked at me. I gasped and went to smack him but he was already running down the hall.

"Don't forget, Blake. I know where you live," I yelled just before he got into the elevator.

 _The Next Day_

John and I were called to investigate a body that was found that came from the sewers. We asked the guy about it.

"They wash up here a couple times a month. Or more when it gets colder, homeless sheltering in the tunnels," the construction guy told us. "We pulled him from the basin, but othan that, we didn't touch him."

John went up and looked at the boy but I knew something was wrong when he looked at the boy's face. "What?" I asked him.

"Name's Jimmy, he's from St. Swithins. It's the boys home I-" John stopped. I looked at him but he just motioned for me to come with him. We went to the boys home that John had mentioned. "Stay in the car," he said. I scoffed and got out anyways. I went up the stairs and John went to talk to the owner.

I went up to where I knew the boys would be. I remember I used to visit here when Polly knew Gordon wasn't going to be able to watch me. I remember I used to play with a younger boy... Actually, now that I think about it, the boy reminded me of John. I wonder... I walked over to where two boys were sitting on the bleachers. One of them was drawing the symbol of the Batman and the other looked like he was keeping to himself. I walked over to the one drawing the symbol.

"Are you Mark?" I asked. He looked up at me but didn't answer the question.

"Yeah, but you won't get much out of him. He only talks to this other cop," the other kid said.

"His name's John, Alex," Mark said.

"John Bake?" I asked. Mark nodded. I bent down so I could look at him. He looked up at me. "You know, he's a good friend of mine. Actually, he's my partner," I told Mark.

"Yeah, whatever. The only person you could possibly be is the pretty girl, Roxy, he always talks about," Mark said.

I stood up tall and held out my hand. "Well, Mark, pleasure to meet you. I'm Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy," I said and winked at him.

"Oh no, I hope you didn't tell her my secret Mark," I heard John say from behind me. I turned and smirked at him. _Payback time._

"Oh, of course he didn't. I mean, unless your secret was that you cuddle with a stuffed pink pig from your childhood. Oh, and that you suck on your thumb when you sleep," I smirked and giggled at John. I turned to Mark. "Nice to meet you, Mark. And your secret is safe with me," I told him and held out my pinky. He hooked his pinky into mine and I winked at him.

I walked back down the stairs and into the car. John came down a few minutes later and he drove us back to the station. I got out and he told me that our victim might have been working in the sewers. I found that unusual since there were almost completely no mobs to work for. I told John this and he said he would sleep on it.

I drove us home today and we said goodbyes. I went into my apartment and I layed down on my bed. I fell asleep only to be woken from a nightmare only a few hours later. I couldn't remember anything about it except that it had woken me up and now, I couldn't fall back asleep. I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed a blanket, pulled it tight around me, and went to John's apartment. I had my clothes for tomorrow with me and the hope that I would be okay. John answered the door with bloodshot eyes and a yawn.

"Rox? What are you doing here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare. Is it ok if I crash here tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," he said as he opened the door. I was about to go to the couch when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He grabbed everything except my blanket from me, put it on the couch and then grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his room.

"John, really, I can go sleep on the couch. It doesn't bother me," I told him.

"Yeah, but it'll bother me," he said.

He grabbed my blanket from around my shoulders and put it on top of his blanket that was on his bed. He pulled back the covers and motioned for me to get on the bed. When he knew I was situated, he crawled in behind me. At first, it was awkward because we had our backs turned to each other. I told him I didn't want any funny business. I heard him sigh before I felt him turn around and then his arm was around my waist.

"John," I whined.

"I don't wanna hear it. There is absolutely no funny business. Just go to sleep," he said. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. I felt him smirk at my reaction and I almost elbowed him.

"Whatever. Goodnight, John," I said even though I was getting major butterflies.

"''Night, Rox," he said. I fell asleep to John's soft breath tickling my ear. I had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
